She came back
by Jazzitupxp
Summary: Jazmine returned to woodcrest after the breakup with her parents.
1. Chapter 1

`The Boondocks after Story:

Creator: Aaron McGruder

" I do not own the boondocks in any possible way nor' do i own the characters.

Introduction:

Huey: My name is Huey Freeman. A young 16 year old African American teenager who lives in the suburbs with my crazy ass granddad (Robert Jebediah Freeman) and my dumb ass little brother (Riley) who thinks everything is GAY. After Granddad got custody of us he moved us all the way from Chicago to a suburban area called wood crest. At first I hated the place but started to bear with it over time. But wood crest changed my life forever after I was united with a beautiful mulatto girl named Jazmine Dubois. (My girlfriend at age 15) Jazmine is really petite for a girl. I never really thought of Jazmine as a woman we were always together, especially at the hill. She lost her naïve personality and became a smart young woman. She is the daughter of Sarah Dubois and Thomas Dubois. Once I saw Jazmine I thought she was cute but it was not love at first sight. She has a kind hearted personality and kind eyes that make you smile (But if you're me you wont . She is nothing compared to her rich slutty drunk mother Sara who can't even cough up 2 thousand to pay her debt to her husband. But when she's stressed out she will cry her eyes out until she has the confidence to go face her problem (I am a witness). Jazmine said she hated me for leaving Woodcrest to Chicago one time on the phone when I was 10 during vacation, I know she didn't mean it but her words scared me like a knife through chest (I try not to think about it). After me and Jazmine got together as a couple this boy named Samuel has been trying to steal Jazmine from me. Even though I know she won't go be with him, I still keep my guard up. I was united with Jazmine 6 years after she moved to L.A. But it all started on the first day of summer vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Its 10:00 Am Alarm clock rings.

Huey: (Moans as he wakes up.)

Riley: (Screams) 'What the hell it's like 2 in da morning!

Huey: First of all stop your god damn yelling, Second of all its 10 am and thirdly….. (Gets out of bed and sniffs the air on Riley's side of the room). Thirdly, you need to clean your side of the room because it smells like shit.

Riley: Shut up! And how the hell you know what shit smells like!

Huey: Just shut up Riley: (He mutters under his breath a negative comment.)

Huey shakes his head as he notices a note on the door.

Huey: Hey there's a note on the door.

Riley: Hmm…read it nigga.

Huey: It says…

Dear Huey and Riley,

Thugnificent came by and asked if you want to go to the skate park and basket-ball courts to shoot hoops. Assuming you would want to go since thugnificent is the flyest nigga on earth we went out to go get some breakfast for us 5. From, Granddad and Thugnificent.

Huey: (Inner thought) wouldn't there only be like 2 people.

Riley: there's more.

P.S: I forgot to mention that we left cutie pie in the living room.

Huey gets dressed and goes down stairs to greet her.

Huey: Hey Jazmine.

Jazmine turns around and Huey is mesmerized by her appearance. She is wearing a white leather vest with a hoodie, a red short sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, white high-tops, and a red cap. Her hair is all natural in a pony-tail, she has cross necklace around her neck, and she has beautiful gold bracelets. Jazmine: Hello Huey.

Huey: Nice to see you again how have you been? Riley: well hello miss Foxy. You are lookin fine!

Huey: Shut up.

Jazmine: I'll forgive you Riley since you're such an idiot.

Riley: I can violate you in so many ways.

Jazmine: I doubt that.

Granddad and thugnificent walk in.

Thug: Yo Yo Yo wats up Riley you to Huey!

Riley: What's up man!

Huey: Hello.

Granddad: Here take your food.

Thugnificent: alright (Riley, thugnificent and granddad walk into the Kitchen.)

Huey: You look… different.

Jazmine: What do you mean by that?! (Starts CRYING)

Huey: No! I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry!

Jazmine: Okay. (Still kinda sobbing)

Huey: Girls shouldn't be crying… and besides you're way to pretty. (Blushes)

Jazmine: Do you really think I am pretty? (Blushes)

Huey: You're beautiful. (Still blushing)

Jazmine: Thanks!

Huey: How was visiting your dad?

Jazmine: eeehhhhhh…exceptional.

Jazmine moves close to Huey and sits down.

Jazmine: What are you reading?

Huey: Nothing you would be interested in.

Jazmine: Quit assuming things.

Jazmine takes book away and reads the cover.

Huey: What are you doing?!

Jazmine: I have this book! It's a classic (Hits Huey and then laughs).

Huey: (Smirks then pinches her).

Jazmine: oww! That really hurt!

Huey: That's what you get! (Grabs book)

Jazmine: You pinched me!

Huey: too bad

Jazmine: meanie

Huey: (Shakes Head) Maybe you haven't changed so much.

Jazmine: I missed you … (kisses Huey on cheek).

Huey: (Blushes)

Jazmine: Sorry.

Huey: forget it. (blushes)

Riley walks in

Riley: C'mon niggas we leavin

Jazmine and Huey: okay

They arrive at the skate park

Jazmine: I'm going to the bathroom.

Huey: Go ahead.

Thugnificent: Am I the only one who notices those boys over there.

Huey: Yeah, but she knows how to defend herself so it's alright. (Goes to the snack bar)

Samuel: why hello miss sexy!

Jazmine: (looks at them with disgust)

Samuel: Don't be like that what's a pretty girl like you doing in a skate park?

Jazmine: If I tell you will you go away?

Samuel: Nope.

Jazmine: then I'm not telling you. (Walks away)

Samuel: (Grabs her arm.)

Jazmine: (Punches him in the face)

Huey: (runs up to Samuel and kicks him in the stomach)

Riley: Huey going to kill dis' nigga.

Huey: How dare you!

Samuel: What the hell are you doing!

Huey: I should kill you!

Samuel: (whispers) I know she is sexy but I saw her first, I want to get with that.

Huey: what the hell is wrong with you?!

Jazmine: (Crying)

Huey: (grabs Jazmine)

Jazmine: (still crying)

Samuel: (Inner thought: They all must be very close.)

Samuel: What's your name?

Riley: Nigga, don't talk to us.

Huey: I'll kill you. (Clenches his fists) Riley: Oh shit, it's over.

Jazmine: (Grabs his hand)

Jazmine: In a soft voice: Calm down. Don't stoop to his level. Huey: He's just a bastard with no life.

Riley: Let's go. Besides 5 nigga's to us can't take us down.

Gang members: Is that a challenge? Riley: I guess it is.

Samuel: Fine.

Huey: If you insist.(Kicks Samuel in the head and knocks him out.)

Riley: (Kicks 2 in the balls) hehehe.

Jazmine: (Put's one in a human pretzel) If you try to get out of this move your spine will crack. Don't move. (Smiles)

Huey: (Gives one a German suplex)

Jazmine: Let's go.

Thugnificent: What Happened?

Riley, Jazmine and Huey: Nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The big trip

Riley is playing video games, granddad is reading a magazine and Huey is reading a book upstairs when the phone rings.

(Granddad answers)

Granddad: Hello

Thugnificent: Hey! Just the man I want to speak to.

Granddad: Thugnificent hey!

Thugnificent: I wanna thankyou guys for what you do so…

Granddad: what is it?

Thugnificent: ACTUALLY I got you guys some plane tickets to Hawaii next week!

Granddad: Thank you I appreciate it! Come over on Friday 9:00am

Thugnificent: member the vacation is a month long. I'll tell you the other details when I get to your house. you can bring 2 extra bitches, Peace

Granddad: BOYS!

Huey walks downstairs

Huey: what's with the all of the commotion?

Riley: what do you want?! I'm playin my game!

Granddad: Get your ass over here!

Riley: Fine.

Huey: What is it?

Granddad: Were going away for a month!

Huey and Riley: Why?

Granddad: I almost forgot we gotta go suitcase shopping.

Huey: Once again why?

Granddad: Were going to Hawaii for a vacation! You can also bring a guest.

Riley: Hawaii?

Huey: Did thugnificent give you plane tickets? Granddad you shouldn't accept things so freely.

Riley: Who cares it's just tickets.

Granddad: If you don't want to go then stay here.

Huey: Ever heard the saying it's better to give than to receive.

Riley: Its already summer and you still using your brain like you in school.

Huey: (looks at riley like he's a retard)

Huey: You idiot. (Shakes his head and walks away)

Riley: Nigga shut up and go somewhere! Yo' imam ask C-murph ta come.

Huey: (inner thoughts)

I wonder what Jazmine's doing now?

Chapter 3: Tested Relationships

A week later…..

The doorbell rings.

Granddad: (Answers door)

Thugnificent: What's up my man!

Granddad: Hey thugnificent.

Huey: Where's Jazmine?

Granddad: She's making her music video.

Huey: I didn't know Jazmine did music!

Granddad: She's really good.

Huey: Didn't you say that she was coming back to woodcrest because she needs to get away from stress?

Granddad: Her mom is making her do it.

Huey: What?

Thugnificent: I know it ain't right but I guess she doesn't want to disappoint her moms.

Huey: You know how stupid that is?!

Granddad: Huey, there might be a good reason she is doing it.

Huey: Granddad, don't be a stupid ass!

Granddad: Boy you must be out of your damn mind if you going to try to talk to me like that!

Huey: But Granddad!

Thugnificent: Damn calm down Huey; if you want to know why she's doing the video ask her.

Granddad: Let's go.

They arrive at the studio.

Jazmine: (smiles) Hi guys!

Riley: What's up with you? Jazmine: Nothing much, we still have to finish our dissing battle don't forget.

Riley: Trust me I won't.

Granddad: hello cutie pie how you doing today.

Huey: Hey can I talk to you?

Jazmine: Sure, C'mon

Jazmine: what do you want to talk to me about?

Huey: Why are you letting your mom control your life?

Jazmine: What do you mean?

Huey: You shouldn't have to do this video if you don't want to!

Jazmine: Please stop yelling someone's going to think something's wrong.

Huey: Then answer the damn question!

Jazmine: I'm trying to bail my dad out of jail.

Huey: Wait,what?

Jazmine: My mom and my whole family think he did commit the crime but he didn't!

Huey: I'm sorry.

Jazmine: Why?

Huey: For yelling at you. I guess I should try to learn how to be more understanding.

Jazmine: It's okay.

Sarah: Lets go it's almost time to go on set!

Jazmine: I'll talk to you later Huey in the meantime just come and watch okay.

Huey: Okay. (Inside thought: Is her mom drunk?)

Jazmine: C'mon (Grabs his hand and Smiles) Jazmine steps on set.

Director: She wrote this whole song.

Huey: That's impressive.

Granddad: I know I hope it's a good song.

Riley: I just hope it's one of those little white girl songs you hear on 103.5

Director: Trust me it's not.

Huey: Quiet she's about to start.

Jazmine:

I won, I won I'm th-

(Huey wasn't even paying attention to her song just her looks)

Oooohhhh_ Yeah!_

Everyone claps except sarah..

Huey: Wow.

Riley: That rap wasn't as good as thugnificent's or gangstalicious but it was ok for a girl.

Sarah: That was terrible do it again. (Throws beer bottle on the ground)

Huey: (Flashback)

Sarah: (Smiles) Would you like some juice Huey.

Huey: No thank you.

(Flash back ends)

Director: Sarah you need to stop.

Sarah: Let me go! (Throws pocket knife at Jazmine on set).

Jazmine casually moves to the left with a serious calm face as if she knew the knife would come flying towards her. She walks of set and grabs her mother by the collar.

Jazmine: If you try to touch me or harm me in any way again in the next 2.5 seconds you won't be breathing.

Jazmine casually walks out Huey follows her.

Huey: Are you okay?

Jazmine: (smiles) I'm fine.

Huey: Are you kidding me?!

Jazmine: (opens door to dressing room) what?

Huey: I'm not an idiot. I've known you since we were 10.

Jazmine: Come inside and tell me what you're talking about.

Huey: I know you're not okay.

Jazmine: What makes you think that!

Grabs Jazmine sits on the floor and pulls her in close.

Huey: I know you're not okay. Your mother just threw a knife at you and she said your video rehearsal was terrible.

Jazmine: (starts crying)

Huey: Just remember if you have to cry don't hold it in and if you need someone to talk to I am always here just talk to me. Remember were best friends.

Jazmine: (Flash back)

Huey: Happy birthday Jazmine.

Jazmine: Thanks! (Laughs)

Huey: C'mon I have to show you something.

Jazmine: Okay.

Huey: (Runs into his room and hides under the bed)

Jazmine: Huey…Huey are you in here.

Huey: (Crawls behind door) Jazmine: (Turns around)

Huey: (Grabs her)

Jazmine: Ahhh! (Hits her back on shelf and the piggy bank falls)

Huey: Be careful! (Grabs her and pulls her out of the way)

(The piggy bank smashes into pieces)

Jazmine: (Hits him and starts crying) that wasn't funny.

Huey: (Kisses Jazmine)

(Flashback ends)

Jazmine: Thanks same here

Huey: Well…if you say that there is something I want to ask you.

Jazmine: Yes?

Huey: Do think if you knew somebody for a long time it's ok to love them.

Roxanne: That's exceptional, but where are you getting with this?

Huey: I love you Jazmine. (Kisses her hand)

Jazmine: (Blushes)

Huey: I know you may not love me but I love you.

Gets up

Huey: Come out when you're ready to go.

Jazmine: Ummm…okay.

Huey: Alright.

Jazmine: Huey.

Huey: Yes.

Jazmine: Why do you love me, I'm not that special?

Huey: I've loved you ever since we were 11. Jazmine: (Blushes)

Huey: You were the shy girl with a big heart willing to help anyone who was in need. I remember when we were 10 and we went on a field trip there was a homeless man and he was asking for change. You gave him all of your stuff. Jazmine: You know you didn't have to pay attention to me.

Huey: I know but I had a crush on you.

Roxy: (Runs up to Huey) thanks.

Huey: And plus you're the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on. (Hugs her)

Roxy: I love you. (Starts Crying) Huey: I didn't realize until you left.

Knock on door.

Riley: Huey are you in there?

Huey: Coming. Do you need some help?

Jazmine: No thanks.

Jazmine gets out of her dressing room after 15 minutes after Huey leaves.

Jazmine: I'm ready.

Granddad: Let's go.

Sarah: No

Sarah: You can't take her.

Jazmine: stop it! Go away I hate you!

Sarah: (throws beer bottle at Jazmine)

Huey: what! (Grabs Jazmine and pulls her out of the way)

Granddad: Sarah please stop.

Riley: What the hell is wrong with you bitch that is the second time you tried to hit her today!

Huey: You're getting hot calm down.

Jazmine: No! I'm going to kill her!

Huey: Stop it, no you're not!

Jazmine: Yes I am she always uses me as her punching bag when she's drunk! It's not right I'll kill her!(Starts crying)

Huey: Calm down!

Jazmine: Let me go!

Riley: Damn chill!

Granddad and thugnificent: (Trying to make Sarah calm down)

Sarah: (Throws another beer bottle at Jazmine)

Jazmine: (Tries to break out of Huey and Riley's grip)

Huey: I'm tired of this shit!

Huey picks up Jazmine and kisses her

Jazmine: (falls asleep in Huey's arms)

Riley: eewwwww- nigga you're nasty

Granddad: Riley!

Riley: Granddad you know that was nasty!

Granddad: (Shakes his head meaning "No")

Thugnificent: Awe-Huey's in love!

Huey: I'm not denying it.

Riley: Nigga so dirty he probably made her faint. I bet she don't like you.

Granddad: Shut up Riley, that's not true.

Huey: Considering the fact that you still Pee in the bed I'm not dirty.

Jazmine: (Giggling)

Jazmine: Don't say things you're not sure about.

Riley: oh shit she woke up! That was quick.

Sara: It's disgusting.

Huey: If you look in the mirror you'll see what's disgusting. Riley: Damn. (Laughing) Jazmine: (Laughing)

Sarah: Jazmine how could laugh at me like that?!

Roxy: Considering all the things you've done to me it's okay to laugh at you. Can we go now Mr. Freeman? (Smiles)

Granddad: Of course! But Huey I think you could put her down now.

Huey: Alright.

Riley: Why are you holding her hand?

Jazmine: Got a problem?

Riley: Whatever.

They get into the car.

Riley: I am not sitting next to you guys when you're holding hands.

Huey: Do what you want.

Jazmine: (Grabs Huey by the collar and kisses him.)

Riley: Nasty! Nigga, don't be surprised if you wake up with some sickness!

Huey: (surprised)

Granddad: I guess you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jazmine and Huey: (Blushes)

Riley: Jazmine what you see in him.

Granddad: 1'st of all looks don't always matter.

Riley: When did all this love shit start, and you are crazy if think that nigga's attractive!

Jazmine: You guys kind of look alike.

Riley: You sure about that.

Huey: If I'm ugly I caught it from you. Granddad: (laughing)

Jazmine: Riley he's cute anyway.

Riley: Yall niggas are retarded.

They arrive at the house and everybody is settled in granddad is asleep, riley is playing his game, Huey and jazmine are upstairs in the guest room.

Huey: If you need anything just ask.

Jazmine: Huey, I do need something from you. (Blushes)

Huey: Wait, from me? And why are you so embarrassed? Be yourself.

Jazmine: Were a couple now right?

Huey: I guess…(Smirks)

Jazmine: Then can you lay down with me?

Huey: Ummm…I guess so.

Huey lies down next to Jazmine.

Jazmine: This is awkward.

Huey: Why the hell did you want to do this?

Jazmine: I get lonely. (Starts Crying)

Huey: (Moves closer to her and hugs her)

Jazmine: We can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.

Huey: It's okay.

They fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The re-encounter.

Granddad: They fell asleep together?

Huey's arm was draped along Jazmine's waist, and Jazmine was in a fetal position with her head in Huey's chest and one hand in his, he was obviously awake but if you are granddad you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Granddad: Wake up guys.

(Huey opens one eye)

Huey: What time is it?

Granddad: 7:00

Huey: A.M or P.M?

Granddad: A.M

Huey: Why so damn early?

Granddad: Were going to Hawaii remember.

Huey: Today? I thought it was like next week.

Granddad: Well it's not today but we have stuff to do.

Huey: I don't mean to be rude, but what could we possibly have to do this early in the morning?

Granddad: Well, we have to go suitcase shopping, we have to buy swim suits, we have to go food shopping… (Interrupted by Huey)

Huey: Granddad we don't need a lot of stuff. How long are we staying there.

Granddad: 1 month!

Huey: Why the hell are we staying for 1 month?!

(Jazmine wakes up)

Jazmine: (Half sleep) Shhhhhh… (Falls asleep again)

Granddad: It's because my Thug paid to have the beach off limits to the public except for us.

Huey: That's a little selfish if you ask me. (He forgot Jazmine was famous)

Granddad: It's too little too late now.

Huey: I guess you're right.

Granddad: Cutie pie can take her time, Huey you hurry up.

Granddad: Wake up Riley.

Huey: Fine.

Riley: I'm up already.

Huey takes a shower and gets dressed.

Jazmine takes a shower and gets dressed.

Jazmine and Huey sit on couch.

Jazmine: Do you still play piano?

Huey: No.

Jazmine: May I ask why?

Huey: It reminds me of Chicago.

Riley and Granddad: (eaves dropping)

Jazmine: Do you have a piano?

Huey: I have a key board under my bed.

Jazmine: Is it possible for you to play for me.

Huey: You know, before we left I wrote a song for you.

Jazmine: Really, that's so sweet.

Huey: But, I promise on your birthday I'll play for you.

They go upstairs.

Granddad: I hope he sings.

Riley: Why?

Granddad: You'll see one day.

Jazmine: Huey what are these papers?

Huey: Nothing.

Jazmine: (Reads the lyrics) are these about me?

Huey: (Looks at her in the corner of his eye) Just put them back ok. (Blushes)

Jazmine: That's so sweet. You're blushing!

Huey: Shut up…(Still blushing)

Jazmine: (laughs)

Huey: Here you can take the lyrics I've already memorized the song. Jazmine: these lyrics are beautiful.

Huey: (Kisses Jazmine)

Huey: Keep the paper, it's your song. (Smirks)

Jazmine: Thank you. (Smiles)

Huey: Granddad, Riley come in already I know you're there.

Granddad: I haven't heard you sing in years.

Riley: He wrote that song?

Granddad: Ask him yourself.

Riley: How come I ain't ever heard you sing before?

Huey: You probably don't remember.

Granddad: You've never heard him sing before except when you were a baby.

Granddad: Let's go were leaving.

Gets into the car and drives to clothing store.

Granddad: Were here wake up!

Huey: I'm not asleep. Jazmine: (asleep)

Riley: (asleep)

Granddad: You scored big with her.

Huey: Do you only care about looks?

Granddad: Pretty much.

Huey: I know she's beautiful but when I was little I didn't know what love is so only liked her for her looks. And Granddad that's disgusting.

Granddad: So what, why do you care?

Huey: Because that's not real love, one day you might hurt someone who actually loves you.

Jazmine and Riley: (Wakes up)

Riley: Shut up nigga. (Half asleep)

Huey: (Huey gently strokes and shakes Jazmine) Wake up were here.

Jazmine: Ok (Half asleep)

Granddad: (Inner thought: He's so gentle with her.)

Huey: Riley get up! (pulls his hair)

Granddad: (Inner thought: Maybe he does have a soft side)

Huey: C'mon Jazmine. (Holds her hand)

Jazmine: Ok. (Half asleep)

(Jazmine and Huey get out)

Granddad: C'mon Riley!

(Granddad and Riley get out) Jazmine: Huey.

Huey: What?

Jazmine: Are you okay? Huey: I'm fine.

Jazmine: Really, I know something's wrong.

Huey: Jazmine I'm fine!

Jazmine: You're so loud. Huey: I already said I'm fine.

Riley: Whispers: It's so funny to watch him when he's frustrated.

Huey: (Looks at her annoyed)

Jazmine: (Slaps Huey)

Huey: What the hell!

Jazmine: Do me a favor and don't look at me like that. Huey: (Inner thought: God, help me.)

Jazmine: What's wrong?

Huey: I'll tell you later.

(Holds his hand)

Granddad: Let's go inside.

Jazmine: I love you.

Huey: I love you to.

Jazmine: (Kisses his cheek)

Riley: (Inner thought: Ewwww)

They go inside the store.

Riley: What kind of swim suit you getting?

Jazmine: Why?

Riley: Nothing. (Giggles)

Huey: (He's up to something)

Jazmine: Creep.

Jazmine: C'mon Huey.

Huey: Umm… okay.

Riley: Damn, Huey mad lucky he got a girlfriend!

Granddad: Your day will come soon. Let's go.

Jazmine: What swim suit should I get?

Huey: I don't know whatever you like. Jazmine: How about this?

Huey: It's nice…but it's a little revealing.

Jazmine: I guess you're right… but I don't know why it matters.

Huey: Alright.

Samuel: I hear you're going to a private beach. (Grins)

Huey: It's you again.

Jazmine: What are you doing here?!

Samuel: That's my business.

Huey: What do you want?!

Samuel: I want that beautiful girl next to you.

Huey: I don't think so.

Samuel: What makes you think that?

Jazmine: I have a boyfriend.

Samuel: Who's her boyfriend? I'll take him straight on!

Huey: You're looking at him.

Samuel: You could do better.

Jazmine: Shut up.

Samuel: Not until you tell me where this private beach is.

Huey: It's in the United States. C'mon Jazmine.

Samuel: That's not a good enough answer.

Jazmine: (Looks at him with disgust)

Samuel: (Grabs Jazmine's chest)

Now a big crowd gathers around. Including granddad and riley.

Jazmine: Stop it! That hurts! (Starts Crying)

Huey: You bastard! (Punches him in the face)

Huey: (Grabs Jazmines face in his hands) Are you okay?! Don't let people touch you like that!

Jazmine: I'm sorry. (Crying)

Huey: I told myself if I ever saw you again I wouldn't kill you…. (Turns around)….now it's a different story.

Riley: You must be crazy if you're gonna touch my brothers hoe and get away with it!

Huey: I won't hold back anymore…I'll kill you this time and no one's gonna stop me.

Granddad: What does he mean this time?

Samuel: I'm sorry man we can just put this behind us.

Huey: NO! (Tries to punch him but Jazmine grabs his hand)

Jazmine: If you love me…you'll stop.

Huey: (Surprised)

Huey: Let me go! (Walks away)

Samuel: thanks babe you saved my life.

jazmine: YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU! (Goes looking for Huey)

Huey: I can't believe she said that.

Jazmine: Huey! I found you! Why did you leave?

Huey: Why would you say that?!

Jazmine: I'm sorry.

Huey: Did he hurt you?

Jazmine: Yeah.

Huey: (picks her up and hugs her.)

Huey: You need to defend yourself.

Jazmine: Sorry.

Huey: C'mon let's leave.

Jazmine: Alright.

Huey: (holds her hand)


End file.
